Books, especially hardback cover books, are readily held open for reading simply by grasping one cover and several pages between the thumb and fingers of one hand and grasping the other cover and remaining pages between the thumb and fingers of the other hand. The relatively rigid covers provide inherent support for the pages, the pages are all bound securely within the book, and typically the individual pages of a hardback cover book measure only about two "hands" wide by three "hands" (eight inches by twelve inches). Books, even paperback books, are readily held in a variety of orientations, such as above a reclining reader's head.
Newspapers, on the other hand, tend to be larger, less rigid, and the individual pages are not bound to each other. Such multi-leaf reading materials are notoriously difficult to maintain in an open, easily readable configuration. Due to the sheer size of the individual pages, typically four hands wide by eight hands high, the pages tend to flop over without additional support. Generally, a newspaper must be held below eye level to read, supported on a table or the reader's knee, else gravity will cause the pages to flop over. The problem is further exacerbated when trying to read a newspaper out of doors, especially if there is even a breeze.
Another problem with reading newspapers is that the ink tends to adhere readily to the reader's fingers. This is a problem even when simply carrying a folded newspaper. What is needed is a convenient, lightweight device for transporting and reading a multi-leaf reading article, such as a newspaper, without the problems discussed above. Such is disclosed herein.